RWBY: Fate Of That Blood
by Ki Dalang Samezu
Summary: 5 friends got transferred into RWBY universe while having a community gathering. watch as their friendship tested after one of them took the stone mask and turn himself into a vampire. Jojo reference mostly from part 1 and 2


Back again with me, a never-resting dalang who tried to entertain you. and yet another new story, ngoahahahaha

I seriously need to stop this, but this stories keep coming and coming into my head. even now, there was at least 3 new story idea (including this one) all of them involving Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. so yea, i might not update some of the story I've posted for a while, maybe one month or two. in order to interpret those new stories into a real story like this one.

alright now this one is a crossover of JJBA with RWBY. i was about to use part 4 as reference since i just finished reading that part, and after i look again (and a suggestion from a friend) I realized that hamon/ ripple and aura were very much look a like. so yeah, i used part one and two for reference.

So without further a do, lets get to first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: A start of Bizarre Adventure

Clear blue sky and a city far below. That was what I currently enjoy seeing from the window of this airship. I was in an airship to Beacon Academy, an academy dedicated to train hunter and huntresses.

"Jojo" A girl's voice called as I was enjoying the view. I turned around to see a girl with shoulder length light brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. She was wearing an elbow-length-sleeved white shirt with a pair of dark grey jeans. She also wore a pair of knee-high black boots and a dark blue shoulder pad on her left shoulder. This was Octavia Noveline, also called Octa, my girlfriend.

Oh right, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Johan Joyokusumo, usually called Jojo. I have brown eyes and black hair that styled like Noriaki Kakyoin's Hairstyle. Right now I wore a black sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of dark grey jeans, a pair of brown shoulder pad and a pair of black boots. I also wore a pair of fingerless purple glove.

"Hey, Octa. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering what you were doing"

"I'm Just enjoying the view from here" I said to her as I look away from her and back to the view outside.

"You were thinking of something" That was more like a statement instead of a question, as I was about to deny it, she continued "Next you gonna say: I'm not thinking about anything, I'm just enjoying the scenery"

I was about to say what exactly she predicted but close my mouth again . "you're getting better at reading people like Joseph, huh. yea, I was about to say that, and yea, I was thinking about something"

"Thanks, what were you thinking about anyway?" She asked with a smile

"About the first time we got to this world" I said to her as I reminiscing the past.

* * *

**Flashback.**

I woke up with a headache. As I was getting up while holding my head, my pain finally subsided and my blurry vision got clearer.

"urgh, guys are you okay?" I asked to my friends as I finally got up and saw them also getting up like I did earier.

"I'm okay, just a little bit of headache" Octa said as she finally stood up

"Same here" A man with messy blonde hair and brown eyes said as he to stood up. This was Dion, another friend of mine

"Me too" Was heard from a dark skinned man with military haircut. This was Omar, yet another one of my friend.

"Me three. And it looks like we didn't lose anything" The last of our group said as he pointed to a pile of bags, he has a blonde hair that styled like Jounouchi Katsuya from Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. This was Josephine, also called Josh

"Whoa! Guys, what happened to you? You all looked younger! Even Omar lost his facial hair!" Josh said as he finally took a look to us. We looked to him confusedly until I realized that he too looked younger than he should be.

"Josh, the same could be said to you" I said as everyone now started to rub their own face too see if we said the truth.

"My god, you're right, we looked younger indeed" Omar said as he stopped rubbing his face.

"What the hell happened?" Octa said as she now checking the change all over her body, and started whining when she touched her breast.

"And another important question is, where are we? we supposed to be indoor but now we're in this forest" Dion said as he looked around, somehow managed to keep a cool head.

"I don't know…. I don't remember any forest like this nearby the convention location" I said in response to Dion.

"Anyway, we need to find a way out from this forest, Josh, throw us our bag please" Dion said calmly suggesting our next course of action.

"Dude, how can you be so calm at a time like this" Josh asked to Dion as he threw us our respective bag.

"Freaking out will do us no good, we need to get a move on, The sun looks like it almost setting, so staying here might be dangerous"

"I agree with Dion here, we should get a move on first. We can think about our situation later" Omar said as he tried to calm us down.

"Okay then, let's go now" Dion told us again and we follow his plan to find a way out. As I was about to go, I noticed Dion's handmade replica of Jojo stone mask by my feet. As I picked it up, I realized that instead of foam, it felt more like a real stone.

"Hey Dion, didn't you made this with foam?" I asked to Dion as I picked it up and showed it to him

"Yeah, why?"

"It feels like a real stone, how did you make it like that?" I asked again as I threw it to Dion.

Dion caught it and examined it for a while, his face looked surprised along the time he took to examine it. "Holyshied….. this isn't just feel like a real stone. It is a real stone"

As we were about to say anything, we heard a roar nearby.

"Wh….what was that?" Josh asked looking a bit panic

"Sounds like a bear" Omar commented, the roar was heard again, now sounds a bit closer

"And it comes from that direction, and whatever it is it's getting closer" Dion said while jamming the stone mask to his bag.

"Jojo, I'm scared" Octa said in panic as she hugged my arm. I myself was also afraid, but I hold it in so as to not make Octa even more scared.

Dion was about to shout something but the creature showed itself and stunned us by its looks. It looked like a bear with a few red pattern and white mask that looked like a bone.

"Holyshied! It's an ursa from RWBY universe!" Josh shouted in surprised and panic.

"Run! Now!" I shouted as I saw the Ursa was looking at us and growled. As immediate as I shout that, we ran away, the ursa right on our tail.

As we were running, Dion who ran the fastest earlier, slowed down while holding on to his chest. Damn, his asthma must have acted up.

"You guys go first, I'll distract it for you" Dion said giving up to his asthma

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted to him as I lifted him in a fireman carry "We leave no man behind! Keep running! It's getting closer!"

Just like that we resumed our running. As we finally saw that the Ursa slowed down, Octa stumbled on a rock and fell, causing the ursa to resume its pursuit. Panic at seeing a monster getting nearer to my girlfriend, I threw Dion off my shoulder and ran to save her.

"Octa! Jojo!" everyone screamed in horror as I reached my girlfriend but realized that there was no time to pick her up and run, so I just shield her and close my eyes, bracing myself for the impact that could kill me.

A few moments passed and I haven't felt anything, so I turned around to see what's going on. The Ursa stopped right there, its arm raised up. A few moments later, it dropped dead, and behind it were 2 men.

One of them was a tall an muscular man with shoulder length black hair, a black right eye and a scar replacing his left eye. He wore black sleeveless t-shirt with a pair of black pants. He wore a pair of grey gauntlet and a pair of black boots. In his right hand was a futuristic looking broad sword.

The other man was a fat old man with grey hair and beard, he was wearing a maroon suit and pants, in his hand was a big axe. This man was Professor Peter Pots, a minor character from RWBY web series.

"You guys okay?" The man in black asked us worriedly as he put his sword on the ground.

"W… we're okay. Thanks for saving us" I said to him as I stood up and helped Octa stand up.

"Octa! Jojo!" I heard our friend called as I turned around and saw them running to us

"Thank god you're okay" Omar said to us as they stopped

"I'm sorry that I made you worried, and Jojo, thanks for saving me" Octa said while dusting off her pants.

"Don't thank me, thank them. We wouldn't be here if they weren't here" I said to her, she proceeded to thank Professor Port and his companion.

"We need to move, it will be dangerous if we still here by night" The man in balck suggested, we followed them as they lead us to the man in black's house by the entrance of this forest.

* * *

We were now in Peter Port's friend's house. On the way here we learned that his name is Mercury, a teacher at a combat school called Flare Academy. When they asked us what we were doing in the forest, Josh tried to lie by saying that we were nomads and lost on our way. Of course they didn't buy it, so after some discussion with the others, we were telling the truth about us being from another world.

"So you were telling me you got sent to this world when you were having a community gathering?" Mr. Port asked us as he sip his tea.

"Yes, and we were chased by that ursa right after we woke up, and you know the rest" I said as I took a seat while my friends were checking their bags and its content. "I still can't believe that we really sent to another world, I thought that portal thingy was just a dream".

Yes you heard it right, a random portal –or is it a wormhole- suddenly popped up while we were walking home from a gathering in an anime convention. I just remembered it by now, after I have a time to retrace what had happened and without a monster chasing me.

"Now what?" Josh asked as he sat to my right side after he done checking his belongings.

"We need to think about how we're going to live in this world until we discovered how to get back" Omar answered as he too sat beside Josh.

"You can stay here if you want" Mercury said as he got down from the second floor. "I've prepared two rooms for you, one for the girl and the other for you boys"

"Really? Thanks a lot Mr. Mercury" Octa thanked him as she sat beside me

"And about finding a way home, both me and Mercury have a friend that might be able to help us." Mr. Port added as he put down his now empty glass.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why did you trust us so easily? I mean it's not usual for people to claim they are from another world, and yet you believed and trusted us" I asked as I just thought about it.

"That, young one, is because Mercury's sword came from another world as well" Port explained as Dion finally sat with us. Then there goes his story telling mode.

* * *

After Port's story telling frenzy

It turned out that when they were young Mercury with his friend was working on some project to make a new fighting method but instead opened a dimensional portal where a man came out from. The man goes on rampage as soon as he got here, and with the help of Mr. Port, they managed to defeat the man, and Mercury took his sword for himself. Unfortunately the machine that managed to make the dimensional portal destroyed so it will take time for us to have a chance to go home.

"And that's how it ends, the man died with our combined forces and Mercury here took his sword as a prize" Port said as he ended his story. "Although…. We don't really sure about you being de-aged was true or not"

"Can we contact you friend now, sir?" I asked impatiently, ignoring his statement about doubting us being de-aged.

"Calm down kid, he is also a teacher at Flare Academy like me, so I'll tell him tomorrow" Mercury said calming me down from my excitement. "For now you guys can rest here"

"Now that we have no other topics" Dion said as he took out the stone mask and put it on the table "What are we going to do with this?"

"A stone mask?" Asked Mr. Port curiously

"It have quite a scary look" he said as he was about to pick it up. Just then, when his blood stained finger touched the mask, a set of sharp tentacle came out from the back of it. Causing the mask to fly away a few inch.

"My god! It became real!" Omar shouted at seeing this.

"What is that? a torture instrument?" Mr. Port asked, surprised from seeing the tentacles. "And what do you mean it became real?"

"This mask was just a replica of a mask from a fictional story in my world" Dion explain calmly, how can he remain that calm in this kind of situation, I wonder. "It was supposed to be a foam replica, but somehow it became a real stone mask, and just as I expected became the real mask like in the story"

"A toy that had somehow became a real deal, huh? that's kind of… unbelievable" Mercury commented while crossing his arm and seeing at the stone mask.

"Great, not only we got sent to other world, now this mask became real, what next?" Josh said in horror as he rubbed his head.

"You guys wanna know my hypothesis? I think we need to use this stone mask on us" Dion suggested after a few moments of silence.

"What the hell, man? Use it? Don't you know how dangerous this mask is?" Josh shouted in disbelieve at Dion

"He's right Dion, I don't care how much you admire Dio Brando's character, but using this mask is totally not a good idea" Omar added.

"Think about it man, in our world there were tons of fanfiction that includes a toy being brought with them to a foreign world and they ended up using it to help denizen of said world, maybe this is the same case" Dion countered Omar's argument, somehow losing his cool that he managed to keep all this time.

"Those item in said fanfiction was tools used by the heroes of another franchise, this is not a tools for heroes Dion, this is just a ghostly mask that can create terror" I countered as I picked the mask up.

"There must be a reason we came here with this mask, and I believe that was the reason"

"And what? Become yet another threat other than those creature of grim that littered this world? I say no!" before long this has become a battle of argument between the two of us.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Port shouted while banging the table. "Both of you need to calm down and stop the arguing" He said with a soft voice but it has an authority to it.

"Besides, we kind of lost you there" Mercury added "How can you suggest your friend to use a torture instrument on yourselves?"

"You see, in the story, this mask was not a torture instrument. They were an instrument to make its wearer become a vampiric being, granting them almost complete immortality, enhanced strength and a few other things" I explain as I sat down while rubbing my forehead.

"That's some awesome power you stated there" Mr. Port commented as he stroked his beard. "But, I take it that there is a drawback from this power, right?"

"Yes, as Jojo has explained earlier, the user will be vampiric being, meaning they will constantly have thirst for blood, and also they won't be able to look at the sun, since it was very lethal to them" Omar answered, explaining the minus of the stone mask.

"Then that means it is a tool of disaster" Mercury commented, he then took his sword and came back to the table. "I'll just destroy it now before it brings us disaster"

He then slammed his sword to the stone mask, but instead of breaking apart, his sword was bounced back. "What the hell?" Mercury shouted in disbelief while Mr. Port stood up in reaction to his surprise

"It's no use, this mask can only be destroyed by a power called the Hamon" Omar explained to both of them. Just then Octa seems to have an idea.

"That's it! Hamon! We must have need to learn it" She suggested excitedly. "tte…. There's only one problem, there's no one know how to use it here"

"Well, the five of us knew the theory so…" Josh started

"We might experiment how exactly the method of breathing needed to use it" Dion added, now somewhat calmer. "oh, and sorry about earlier, I was tempted to use the mask because of my health condition"

"Excuse me, but we lost you again" Mr. Port said gaining our attention. "What exactly is this Hamon?"

"Hamon, or translated as Ripple, is a power of life created by special methods of breathings. It can have power equal to the sun. with it, you can punch through a toad and destroy the rock it sitting on without leaving any scratch to the toad." Omar explained and then proceed to explain a few details of Hamon to both of them.

"I see" Mr. Port said after Omar's explanation. "But judging from your talk, none of you know exactly how to use it, so you want to experiment on it while you're here"

"Precisely"

"I say it will take a long time" Mercury added his two cents for us.

"How about we enroll to your academy, sir?" Josh suggested for us. "We can spend our time learning to defend ourselves from this creature of grim while we learn the hamon and find a way to get home"

"Dude, seriously….." Omar commented with a deadpan

"I think I agree with Josh here, this world is filled with danger, if we can't defend ourselves before we found a way to get home, it will be bad for us" Octa suggested, adding her opinion.

"You can leave me out though, my health was not good enough to have a combat training" Dion said giving up.

"Then it's settled" I said concluding it, "the 4 of us are going to enroll to Flare Academy as student while we stay here. But what about Dion?"

"I can recommend him to my friend, he can help with his project to make another dimensional portal opener again" Mercury suggested, to which Dion nodded. "Okay, now that it has settled, off to your room now, tomorrow morning we'll be going to Flare Academy"

With that, the five of us went to the second floor to our rooms.

* * *

_"What's wrong Peter? You were watching their room for a while now" Mercury asked as he was cracking his neck._

_"I can sense great potential in them, especially in Jojo and Dion" He said as he was getting up from his chair. "Enough with that, we also need some rest"_

_As they was about to leave, they paused as they looked on to the stone mask. "This mask…. I can't believe an item this size can make that kind of disaster. We'll keep it for now, that is until they mastered the power they mentioned earlier"_

* * *

Two years has passed since that, our life in the Flare Academy was fun. It turned out that this academy was an academy at the level of Signal Academy. That means, if we haven't gone back to our world by the time we graduate, we might get the chance to enroll to Beacon Academy.

Mercury also told us our problem to his friend, Lindsay. She was a woman on her early thirties with long burgundy hair tied in a ponytail and magenta-colored hair. She was also a hunter when she was in her twenties, but retired and was now focusing on weapon and technology research.

The academy was made on a foot of a volcano. This volcano used to be uncontrolled, and so a container was built to prevent it from erupting uncontrollably. The academy was created in one building as the controller. We lived in peace here, that is until what was about to happen today

"Good Afternoon Jojo, It's been a while has it" the voice of Professor Port caught my attention as I was walking around. And there he was, walking to my direction.

"Hey there, professor Port, having another day off from Beacon again?" I asked as I greet him.

While we were chatting, Mercury came to us, running like his life depended on it. He stopped in front of us and trying to catch his breath.

"Jojo, the stone mask, it's gone!" Mercury told us in between his panting. Both me and Professor Port had a look of horror painted on our face.

"What! How can it be gone? I thought you keep it in your save?"

"Yes, but it was broke into, and nothing was stolen except for the mask" Mercury was now stopped panting "I already asked Octa to contact your other friend and tell them to gather in my room, so let's go"

* * *

Mercury's room

"Jojo! Josh! Mercury!" I heard Octa called us as she came inside with Omar. Josh had already joined us and was now tinkering with Mercury's computer and security camera. "Oh, professor Port, you're here too"

"Where's Dion?"

"We can't find him anywhere, so we just go straight here" Omar answered my question while panting a little bit.

"No way! Guys! You gotta see this" Josh exclaimed as he finally found out the culprit through the security camera. All of us gathered in front of the monitor to see who it is, and upon seeing it, we were surprised to half-dead.

"No f-in way"

"That was….. Dion…"

"Everyone, split into team of two, Jojo with me, Mercury with Octa, and Omar with Josephine. Spread all over this academy and find him as soon as possible!" Professor Port commanded "It will be dark soon, Dion has tempted to use the mask when we first met. There's no telling if he was tempted again or not this time."

We split up and began our search for him. A long time has passed since our search began but there was no luck in finding him. Right now, me and Professor Port was in the academy control room, specifically in the security section, looking through security camera in hope of finding Dion.

"There! He's at the top of clock tower!" Professor Port said pointing to a screen. "Let's go kid, we don't have much time before nightfall"

* * *

Clock Tower

"DION!" I shouted as I reached the top floor of clock tower, Dion just calmly turn around at my sound.

"Jojo, you're here. So it seems I already got caught red handed, huh. and hello to you Professor Port"

"Dion, return that mask to Mercury immediately" Professor Port calmly demanded.

"Why should I?" was Dion reply

"Dion, you know how dangerous that thing is, and yet you still tempted to use it. Don't do it man, give it back and let's forget this thing ever happen" I tried to persuade him to return the mask. "C'mon man, you're smarter than this, there's no way you got tempted, right?"

"What do you know about being tempted Jojo?" Dion retorted back "You wanna know why I tempted? It's simple, my health condition forces me to"

"I thought living in a world with less pollution then our world will help me get better, and yet my disease got worse." He said as he was putting it on and took out a knife "If you were in my condition you would think the same way, Jojo"

"Don't do it, man. Please"

"And let go of the chance to be cured? No way in hell Jojo"

"If you use that mask, it can destroy our friendship Dion, you might not be able to control the hunger for blood! If that so, then I have no choice but to set our friendship aside and destroy you!"

"If that was about to happen, then so be it"

"With this I can finally say goodbye to my disease" He said as he brought his knife closer to his other arm. I ran as quickly as I can and tackled him right on his stomach.

The force of my speed forced us to fell from the tower through a glass roof into the lava control room. While we were airborne I felt him slicing my shoulder and splattered the blood on the mask, activating it.

We fell right through the roof and into the hard metal floor, which I managed to leap right before I crash on it. I watched as the light of the mask engulfed him, transforming him into a vampire. At that time, Professor Port landed beside me, his axe at the ready.

I watched as Dion's body slowly rose up. The stone mask fell off of his face as he rose. He turn his face to me and grinning madly. "URRRYYYYYYY"

A lava control personel came to him, asking if he was okay. Just as I was about to warn him, Dion jabbed his fingers to his face and started to suck his blood. Everyone present there watched in horror as the man was sucked dry. Even Professor Port was afraid.

Just then Dion threw his corpse, slicing through two other personels and slammed onto Professor Port's right arm breaking it. He screamed in agony while clutching his broken arm and dropped his axe. Having enough of this, I activated my aura (which had been awoken two months ago) and dashed to him.

My aura enhanced punch managed to hit him on the face, causing him to be flown to a control panel, breaking it. The alarm blared and a personel went to check the panel in front of him.

"The Lava containment system has shut down! Lava level is rising."

"Announce the evacuation order and get out of here!" I shouted to him without ever averting my eyes from Dion's body. The personel nodded as he took out a mic and began announcing.

"Attention! Lava level is currently rising to a dangerous level, all personel evacuate immediately! I repeat…"

As the man was still giving announcement, Dion's body shot up to his direction, as he was about to blow his head off, I managed to kick him to the side, making him flew into another panel. "Go! NOW!"

They all immediately scrambled away to the exit door. Professor Port was also getting up. "Jojo, you get out of here too, hurry!"

"Just go Professor, I'll catch up. I need to stall Dion until the lava arrived here"

"Will you be okay?" He asked once again. I just nodded in response "Good luck kid. And don't die" He said as he ran outside.

"URRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" was heard as Dion was now standing and roared his vampiric shriek.

"DION!" I shouted gaining his attention "Why did you do this Dion, you could have return the mask instead of creating this mess and endangering our chance of getting back home!"

"And let go the chance to be cured of all those stupid disease? Don't you know how suffering I am with that disease Jojo!? HA!?"

I said nothing as I don't really know how suffering he was.

"You don't, right? And yet you get in my way to get cured. Hmph, some friends you are!" He said as he spat to the side.

"But still, thanks to your blood activating the mask, I am cured now. As a thanks, I'll suck you dry with my new power"

"Then it means the Dion I know has really died" I said as I picked up Professor Port's weapon and place it on my back. "You're just a vampire that I need to destroy now"

"So that's it, huh? I'm not your friend anymore. Then I have no more restrain to kill you" He said as he ripped his shirt and dashed to me

"URRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"RRRRUUUUOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Outside Flare Academy Building_

_Peter Port dropped his body after exhausting himself running while holding in the pain in his arm. Mercury and four other people, Jojo's friend and Lindsay, a friend of his and Mercury's came over to him._

_"Peter!" Mercury said as he rushed to his side "What happened? Where's Jojo and Dion?"_

_"Jojo's still inside. Dion has become a vampire and he was fighting him there"_

_"No way…. JOJO!" Octa cried while rushing to the academy direction only to be stopped by Lindsay._

_"Octa, don't! It's dangerous!" She said as she pulled her back._

_"But, Jojo is…."_

_"He must have a plan, Jojo was never one to risk himself without a plan" Omar said while patting her shoulder._

_"Even if you go there, it was already too late" Josh said as he get to her side "Look, the lava had already all over the whole academy"_

_Just then the roof to one building bursts up and from inside of it, came out Jojo and Dion. Both of them were clashing. Changing blows and dodging each other's punches for a while until they leap backward to get some distance._

_Dion and Jojo rushed at each other again, and both their fists clashed, creating shockwave around them. Then they both exchanged flurry of punches and kicks again._

_"Jojo…" Octa began as she was watching their fight. "He's crying"_

_"This fight, he didn't do it to defeat Dion, let alone kill him" Omar commented, also noticing that Jojo was crying._

_"Then…" Mercury began._

_"Why was he fighting Dion" Lindsay finished Mercury's question._

_"He still believe that Dion's still have his sanity, this fight…" Professor Port commented watching the fight too "He do it to retrieve Dion's old self"_

_"Jojo…"_

* * *

"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

I shouted angrily as I delivered a punch to Dion's face. To my surprise, he just cocked his head back now, unlike before when I punched him, he flew from the force.

"Heh, I see you're getting tired Jojo" He said smirking, then he punch me right on my solar plexus. He then kicked me downward until I crashed to the roof. The force of his kick threw him up higher.

"Your semblance may have granted you super strength, Jojo. But in the end, you're still a normal human that would succumb to fatigue" He said while still floating in the air. "Now, allow me to finish you off Jojo!"

I threw Professor Port's axe as hard as I can to him, and he dodged it.

"Hah! You missed, Joj—" Dion never got to finish his words as he was surprised to see me right in front of him with my aura concentrated to my arms. "N-No way! The axe was just a distraction!?"

"I was hoping that I can return you to your old self Dion, but it seems you leave me with no choice"

"No way!"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

I delivered a barrage punch as much as I can with my last aura as a boost to my punch. And after a while I cocked my right fist back as I concentrated more aura to it.

"ORA!" and punch him as hard as I can. He flew away and splashed right into the shallow pool of lava below, writhing in pain. As I saw the axe came down, I punched it until it flew and landed right through Dion's stomach. Pinning him in place.

I felt my strength left me as my vision got blurry, and after a while I lost consciousness.

* * *

_Everyone watch in horror as Jojo's body fell helplessly. Right below him was a pool of lava, and if no one catch him, he'll be dead._

_"JOJO!" Omar and Josh shouted in horror as they realized this_

_"No! He's unconscious!" Octa dropped to her knees and started crying out his name over and over again._

_"Lindsay!" Mercury shouted to Lindsay as he watched this._

_"I know" Lindsay just activated her glyph and was now charging it to propel her to catch Jojo. She leaped away quickly and caught Jojo successfully. Then she leap back to the others with her glyph again, Jojo was saved._

* * *

I woke up slowly, as I gain my consciousness. Just as my vision got clearer I was greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling. I sat up then winced when I felt my right shoulder sting a bit. Oh right, it was wounded in my fight against Dion.

As I was mourning for losing my best friend, the door to the room I was in opened to reveal Octa and the others.

"Jojo! You're awake!" Octa exclaimed happily as she threw herself to hug me. "I'm so worried"

"There…. there….." I said to her as I hug her back with my left hand, stroking her head slowly. "I'm okay now, just a few scratch"

"You broke your right knuckle and you said that was just a scratch?" I heard Lindsay commenting me as I stopped hugging Octa.

"So that's why my right arm hurts?"

"Dude…. Seriously… you broke your knuckle and that was your reaction? Geez, did you also hit your head hard when fighting Dion?" Josh quipped as he heard me. Everyone laughed at this

"So…. How about Dion?" I asked as the laughter died down

"You managed to defeat him, alright" Mercury answered as he came in to the room with Professor Port.

"Did you guys make sure that he died in the sunlight?"

No answer….

"Guys?"

"No…" was Professor Port's answer. "We brought you here as soon as Lindsay caught you from your fall"

"And nobody check the location after sunlight?"

"No, why is it so important?" this time it was Mercury who asked that

"GODDAMMIT! He wasn't dead!"

"Wasn't dead? I thought you threw him to the lava, how can he not dead?" Lindsay asked in disbelief

"Nothing can kill a vampire except Sunlight, or Hamon which I didn't have yet!" I almost shouted that one.

"Jojo, calm down, okay" Octa tried to calm me down "We were too worried about you at the time"

"Yea, man, you were almost dead when we caught you" Josh added

"It's even a miracle that you had awoke already, we thought you were gonna stay unconscious for at least a few days" Omar also added his opinion

"Listen Jojo, you should not worry about Dion for now" Professor Port said to me as he walked beside me and pat my shoulder. "Even if he did not die from that lava, it will take a very long time for him to recover"

"Yeah, even Dio needs a few weeks to recover from his first fight with Jonathan" Omar continued "And Dion had it worse with burned by lava. It should take him more time to recover"

"Then that means we must master Hamon as soon as possible" I said after a few moments of thinking. "I think I get the hang of it already for now"

"But…. How?" Josh asked confused "We both never experiment about the hamon for over a few months now, how can you suddenly get the hang of it?"

"Dion hit my solar plexus really hard during our fight. I think it might change my breathing way into what was needed to do hamon"

"Talk about coincidence" Again, Josh quipped at my answer

"So anyway, where are we now?" I asked as I was looking around. "I don't remember any room like this in your house, Mercury"

"That because we're not in my house" Mercury answered. "We're at the academy of Sanctum now, All students who want to immediately resume their training are transferred here"

"I see…. So we were now a student of Sanctum?"

"Yup" Octa added "And guess what, we all got a letter from Beacon that stated that we can move ahead a year and enroll into it by the end of this year"

"Really?"

"Yea, really"

"Wow"

* * *

And so, we continued our training at Sanctum, turned out to be an academy where Phyrra Nikos was studied at before the start of the main timeline of RWBY. and by the end of the year, the four of us managed to master our own way to use hamon. I choose to use it with my bare fist like Jonathan, Octa decided to use it with her rifle and her bare fist, Josh decided to use Caesar's way, while Omar surprisingly managed to replicate the power of Mohammed Abdul's Magician's Red by using hamon, oil, and his semblance.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Speaking of timeline in RWBY web series, it seems right now was the start of episode 2, since I saw that Phyrra too in this ship earlier. But no signs of the other characters, I guess we were on a different ship. I decided to tell Octa about it.

"Hey Octa"

"What is it, Jojo?"

"It seems we were at the start of second episode of the webseries for now. I saw Phyrra earlier."

"I know, I already knew it since a month after our transfer to Sanctum"

"What? And why haven't I heard any of this?"

"Because unlike you who were brooding and only took bare handed fighting class while in sanctum, I actually have a few class together with her. In fact, I was talking to her before I greet you."

"Hey Jojo, Octa" Josh's voice was heard as we were chatting, we turned to see Josh and Omar coming our way.

Josh attire was now consist of teal colored jacket, red shirt and maroon jeans. He also wore a gold boots and a zig-zag pattern headband like Caesar's headband. On his hands were a pair of specially made glove that can absorb soap without soaking wet, and produce bubble by just a few movement.

Omar's attire was consist of dark yellow t-shirt and dark yellow baggy pants with black boots and black belt. Over the shirt, he wore a light yellow long coat that were rolled up until it reached his elbow, he also wore a yellow piccolo-styled turban with purple top. And on each side of his hip were three bottle of oil.

"Hey guys" Octa greeted them with smile while I just raised my hand to greet them.

"So… we're finally going to beacon, huh?" Josh said excitedly "Can't wait to get there and look for some ladies to be reeled in"

"You and your perverted brain" Omar commented as he was shaking his head. Causing us to laugh

"But still….." I began

"Next you gonna say: We still have to keep an eye for anything. Dio is still out there as we speak" Octa predicted.

"…..We still have to keep an eye for anything. Dio is still out there as we speak" I finished my sentence as I finally realized Octa just predicted me. "Hey!"

And again we laugh loudly, but in our mind, we were bracing ourselves for the start of this definitely bizarre adventure

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one!

Alright, so like you see, i use 4 OC protagonist, 1 OC antagonist and 2 more OC as minor character. And involves the famed stone mask as a starting plot device. so yeah, i hope you like it and look forward to the next chapters.

before I'm out, here's the data of the 5 main OCs.

**Johan Joyokusumo**  
Age: 18 (formerly 22)  
Hair: Kakyoin's style, black  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
Height: 187

**Octavia Noveline**  
Age: 16 (formerly 20)  
Hair: Shoulder-length , Light Brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 150

**Josephine Gustave**  
Age: 17 (formerly 21)  
Hair: Jounouchi (Joey Wheeler) style, blonde, with headband  
Eyes: Black  
Height: 180

**Omar Syam Augustino**  
Age: 18 (formerly 22)  
Hair: Military haircut, Black  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
Height: 171

**Dion Anthonio Oliver**  
Age: 18 (formerly 22)  
Hair: messy, blonde  
Eyes: Brown  
Height: 191

With that said, Kidalang Samezu out~


End file.
